


CyberRock

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cybernetics, F/M, John Lives, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: "Are you sure we should be doing this doctor?""This is his only chance of survival, his family is depending on us.""Well.. alright, but I don't think he will take this well."------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I might do something more with this.
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon
Kudos: 3





	CyberRock

All My Loving played at full blast as the latest patient was wheeled into the operating room. He was losing blood and fast, not helped by the heavy bullets embedded into his muscles. "Doctor, I'm not sure he's going to make it, no one could survive such a mass shooting." A nurse mumbled, watching as the team of surgeons surrounded the wounded man.

What was supposed to be an uneventful night saying goodnight to his son turned to panic as a deranged fan (who insisted on being called Holden Cawfield) gunned him down. One of the bullets managed to damage his upper spine while the others sank deep into his back, while they managed to remove them before the bleeding worsened it didn't do much to help him. No, it would take a miracle to save him.

"Haven't you been working on a new treatment? I know you said it was top secret but I think now would be a good time to let us know."

In an instant the group turned to a lone doctor, he hadn't told a soul up until this point, but he had discovered a way to greatly lengthen one's lifespan. It was definitely an unorthodox technique, but he believed that it could be just the ticket to save the beloved musician. "Bring him into my quarters, this isn't something I want the public to see yet." He ordered, watching as the wounded, auburn guitarist was brought right to him without a second thought.

Inside was like something out of a horror movie, the walls were lined with generators, computer chips and what looked like a blueprint for some sort of humanlike robot. Lining a giant table were more pieces of scrap metal alongside wiring, an oversized computer RAM, a keypad and what caught the eye of everyone, a fully mechanical arm. "What I have done was take the prosthetics we made and added a little extra to them. Upgrading them if you will, especially to fit someone who has had spinal damage as badly as his."

"So, you'll turn him into a robot?"

"More of a cyborg, a CyberRocker if you will. I have been waiting years to test this out, and now is my chance to not only find a way to prevent more deaths to come, but to keep such a legend of a man alive and breathing to this day!"

"Are.. are you sure this is such a good idea? This would be like playing God, you'll give him a bad shock if he wakes up.... If he ever wakes up."

"And he will, I have all my faith in this. It just has to work! I've had years upon years to perfect this and now it's the only way to save him."

"Well... Alright then."

Grinning, the doctor was sent to work. With the bullets fully removed he made a large incision on the back of the wounded man, replacing the broken spine level with a tiny computer chip. However it wouldn't be enough to fix him up, as his organic limbs were fully paralyzed from the damage. Because of that they were amputated in favor of newer, shinier models, hooked up to the chip in his spine.

Then it was time to replace any wounded organs he still had, the eyes were the first to be enhanced, knowing his patient's history with poor vision. After that his circulatory system was modified to pump electricity through his body rather than blood, then his lungs to extract free electrons from the air in place of oxygen. The most heavily altered was his digestive tract, he will still need food and water to survive, but now it would have to be broken down into a fuel he could use.

His stomach was lined with a protective coating to keep any acid from leaking out and to churn it into an alternative fuel source. Both of his intestines were completely removed, in their place was a much shorter tube to extract his new fuel and expell any unwanted junk as gas. "There we are, now he just needs the artificial skin to look more human."

But he didn't have much time for it, as his patient was starting to awaken after the long extensive operation. "Urrrghhh.. Wha? What's going on? Where am I?!"

"Oh! It seems Mr Lennon has awoken sooner than we expected.." One of the other surgeons muttered, standing back as the former Beatle attempted to get up. He was stumbling in an attempt to get used to his new limbs.

"Now... Now don't panic Mr Lennon. We have saved your life here, if it wasn't for this you may have wound up in the big stadium in the sky.."

"As in heaven? I'd have never imagined tha-" But once he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his usual deadpan snark faltered. "What the hell did you do to me?! I'm a tin can!"

"CyberRocker, someone made an attempt on your life and we had no other options. If you didn't live, the entire world would have succumbed to the next day that music died."

Taking some time to catch his breath, John approached the mirror, seeing how much of himself had changed. "So I'm now like this? For life? What if anyone else were to see me like this? Like... Like... Like Cyn.."

"Cyn?"

"Cynthia, miss Holyake.. Call her what you will, she was my first love."

"But I thought you and Yoko were soulmates."

"That's what I thought too, all this time I was looking for the woman of my dreams and never realized she was right next to me the whole time. My whole life flashed before me in just a few hours... Will I need to stay for long?"

"Just until you can get used to your new state, but there's a phone if you-"

"No... I think it's best she doesn't know yet. I'll tell her when I'm ready. Yoko and Cynthia both."

"Alright, just follow me Mr Lennon."

Taking one last look at his face, he stumbled after the doctor. "How long can I keep this down for?"


End file.
